facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Tale
The Treaty of Tale, on the text called 'New Provence Agreement '''is a bounding agreement between four parts, the Empire of Zexia (Or Zexian Military Union), the Federal Republic of Patagonia, the United Kingdoms of Alterra and Action Française Afrique de l'Est (known as France, Kingdom of France or Kingdom of Eastern Africa). The treaty was signed in Base Morado, Tale, on the Blue Palace, however on negotiations, the text was agreed as "New Provence", thus the name is officially New Provence Agreement, on this issue, Consul Beckdorf declared his intentioin to locally call it Treaty of Tale in a recognition to the people of Tale. The treaty adresses four issues: Hostilities and Peace Agreement, Trade, War Reparations, and Justice Agreement. The first two issues were discussed fast, however the two last had serious problems and required a much more elaborated agreement. Text ''Tale, 17/10/13 After the revolution (Patagonian Time Accounts), year 13 NE. Recognizing the horrors of war and the pains of conflict, and after a history whichendured two wars, the peoples of Zexia and Patagonia have agreed to the following. 1-Hereby, the Federal Republic of Patagonia and the Zexian Empire declare the end of the Drake Passage War. a)The Zexian Empire admits being the agressor however reserves the right to declare it acted under distress of the zexian ethnic groups within Patagonia. b)The Zexian Empire promises to withdraw all of its troops from Patagonian Territory and outside of Patagonian Waters. c) The Zexian Empire recognizes Diego Ramirez Island, Karasev Island, Libertad Island and Otaegui Islands as part of the Patagonian Republic. 2-Hereby, both said nations agree to permit the free trade in their waters a)The Zexian Empire promises not to interfere with the trade and resources movement between Karasev Island and continental Patagonia. The same applies to the Drake Passage. b) The Republic of Patagonia promises not to interfere with the Zexian flow of resources. '' ''3- Hereby, the Zexian empire promises to pay reparations. a) The Zexian Empire will pay the sum of 6.913.950.000 alterros to the Alterran Central Bank, which as a third party will determine case by case indemnizations for those who recieved damage on their property or lost expected earnings during the war time, those who where injured during the attacks on civilian structures or subjects catched in the crossfire, the families of those killed on such actions, by concept of payment per killed familiar, those who were misstreated as a Prisoner of War under the Zexian Military Forces, paying the family on concept of affected family member and considering the psicological and physical damage, the families of those executed as Prisoner of War under Zexian Military Forces, paying each family per dead family member, and the families of those dehumanized through technological means, understood executed and the body defigurated and utilized for military means, paying the family of each affected. The Payment will be done on the next 60 days since the signature of this treaty. b) On payments for the families, the payment will be rised on the Bank's consideration for every case where the directly affected family member is the father or the mother, a middle raise will be considered if it is a family member with labour records or any sort of income. c) Considering the right of the families to bury their beloved ones, all the bodies of those executed shall be returned to Patagonia with patagonian honours. Those affected by nanotechnology dehumanization shall be releazed , the technology in question being terminated on their bodies. For the effects of this, the bodies of those affected will be returned on the same terms previously stated. '' ''4-Hereby, Both Nations and Third Parties agree on the Justice against those who caused this war or committed crimes through it. a) Considering the rules stablished in the articles 5th to 8th bis of the document known as the Statute of Rome, tribunals on Patagonia and Zexia will judge their nationals under the crimes stipulated on such agreement. b) Convicted shall be retained on the country holding the trials. They shall be respected on the basic rights of dignity, honor, health and psychological integrity and right to life. c) Both nations agree to a term of 6 months, to arrest those who are responsible for the determined crimes. After this term, a meeting will be made to establish the new investigations and arrest procedures. d) Sentences shall be carried out in the Kingdom of France, on the city of New Provence. e) Death penalties shall be by the whole of the tribunal on each case. f) Accused shall be granted the reasonable procedure rights, the right to be considered innocent until otherwise proved, the right to receive visits, the right to a lawyer, the right to audience bilaterally, and the right to a human treatment. " '' ''Juan Martín Beckdorf, Consul of the Federal Republic of Patagonia, Commande rin Chief of the Defensive Forces of Antofagasta, La Araucanía and Concepción. God Emperor of The Perfected Cybernetic Imperium of Zexia, Messiah of The One True Faith, Head of House Grimes, Lord of Zexia Prime, Head of Imperial Military Forces, Supreme Conqueror of The Former Arcadian Cluster, Monarch of The People, Knight of Malta, Blood Magistrate of Soora, Evergreen Consul of Saura, Equestrian Commandant, Life Bringer of Dead Worlds, The Undefeatable Monarch, and Emperor of Old Zexia Charles X de Bourbon, roi Afrique de l'Est, l'empereur de la Nouvelle-France, Défenseur de la Foi, Sa Sainteté incarné, duc de New Paris, le comte de la Nouvelle-Provence, chef de la famille Bourbon, l'honorable Her Imperial Eminence, Athar Renee Russio, Guardian of the Alterran Imperium, Caliph of the Faithful, Sovereign of the House of Russio, Queen of the Ashen Kingdoms, Supreme Archon of The Archonic Council and of the Faithful, Successor to the Prophet of the Lord of the Universe, Protector of the Holy Cities of Atlantis, Evermoure, and Celestia, Princess of The Sovereign Kingdoms of Alterra, Lady of the Lakes of Talibania, Koronus, and Eden, and Grand Marquess of the Iconian Empire.